Podrido
by AbSeMaJe
Summary: "Podrido es el espíritu de aquel que es incapaz de amar y perdonar"


**"PODRIDO"**

 _"Podrido es el espíritu de aquel que es incapaz de amar y perdonar"_

Aquel fatal incidente lo orilló a tomar la súbita decisión de forjar un contrato con un demoníaco ser, sin embargo cuando éste le mencionó que «moldearía su alma» nunca imaginó que su interior llegaría a podrirse de manera tal aun estando con vida. Ya no quedaba siquiera un vestigio de inocencia o cualquier sentimiento que pudiese llegar a tener; entonces...

"¿Puede un ser podrido sentir un poco de lo que llaman «amor»?"

¿Por qué se cuestionaba eso ahora? La vida no daba segundas oportunidades a quien no las merece o no podía describirlo mejor el joven conde Ciel Phantomhive pues advirtió que debió haber muerto hace mucho tiempo, sabía de antemano que al hacer el contrato su vida terminaría antes de tiempo debido a que solo alargaba su existencia para únicamente dedicarse a cumplir con su venganza.

Después de eso ya no queda nada más que… soledad.

Misma que le mataba lentamente porque a pesar de siempre ser escoltado por la presencia demoníaca y sus sirvientes; se sentía más vacuo que nunca.

Y no es como si le importara sentirse acompañado, sino todo lo contrario, odiaba la compañía; sobre todo la de Sebastián, su demonio-mayordomo, odiaba que éste no se alejara por mucho tiempo. No obstante…

Abrió sus ocelos súbitamente ya que estuvo inconsciente y no supo por cuánto tiempo permaneció así, miró alrededor tratando de reconocer el lugar y fue entonces que recordó en dónde se encontraba.

Fue secuestrado —de nueva cuenta— por unos rufianes mientras trataba de resolver un caso para la reina de Inglaterra en el cual estaban involucrados miembros de la realeza[U1] que hacían cuantiosas fortunas de manera ilegal entretanto que utilizaban su poder para forzar a sus súbditos a lograr dicho cometido.

El menor fue golpeado casi hasta la muerte al ser descubierto porque Sebastián no se encontraba a su lado por órdenes mismas, ese día no tenía ánimos de tenerlo cerca, así que le ordenó que lo dejase solo. Como se encontraban en la mansión de la ciudad, aprovechó para resolver de una vez la misión que le fue encomendada sin la ayuda del azabache, sin embargo todo le salió mal y ahora se debatía entre si llamarlo o tratar de escapar por sus propios méritos, aunque debido a las circunstancias; eso era algo imposible.

Para empezar se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una mazmorra, no estaba muy seguro de ello porque la luz que se colaba por debajo de la puerta y una pequeña abertura en la parte de arriba era la única iluminación que veía, por suerte no se encontraba atado, se puso en pie con dificultad ya que el cuerpo le dolía, y se dirigió hacia la puerta de metal que lo privaba de su libertad, buscó mirar a través de la hendidura pero al ser bajo de estatura, le era difícil alcanzar a ver hacia el otro lado.

Resignado, se dejó caer quedando de espaldas con el portón que le impedía escapar de allí. Sin tomar en cuenta los golpes que le propiciaron, ese día en especial, se sentía más cansado de lo habitual. En realidad algo le molestaba en sobremanera desde algunas semanas atrás y su mayordomo tenía mucho que ver en ello porque le hacía sentir diferente, no podía llamarle de otra manera porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía que era «eso» que sentía.

Cabizbajo, cerró sus ojos, le molestaba tener que pensar en aquello que le confunde y se niega a admitir de manera abierta, había pensado mucho en ello sin embargo no encontraba respuesta alguna al no haber tenido antes esa clase de sensaciones. [U2]

Hubiera seguido perdido en sus pensamientos, pero su olfato lo puso en alerta, abrió sus luceros estrepitosamente mientras se giraba para dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta; había humo.

La emanación del gas obscuro se estaba filtrando por debajo y por la abertura de ésta, los instintos del menor le hicieron alejarse hasta una esquina. A lo lejos alcanzó a escuchar súplicas las cuales eran rápidamente acalladas, Ciel ladeó una sonrisa; no existía sospecha de por más que tratara de alejarse del demonio, este siempre le encontraría.

El ruido del portón hecho pedazos lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, en medio de todo el humo que había, logró divisar la silueta de aquel ser infernar. —Tch— desvió la mirada ya que otra vez sentía ese algo que tanto le molestaba y que no sabía que era.

El azabache se inclinó hasta quedar a su altura —sin lugar a dudas, usted tiene mucho talento para ser secuestra…

Fue interrumpido debido a una fuerte bofetada—. Yo no te pedí que me salvaras—, mencionó el menor, estaba enojado; pero no con él, sino consigo mismo por ser tan débil. Odiaba que siempre fuese Sebastián quien lo sacara de un «aprieto» y todavía se lo restregara en la cara.

El mayordomo giró su cabeza y miró a su joven amo con enfado, le molestaba cuando el chiquillo se portaba altanero—. Lo siento por desobedecer una orden directa pero está primero su bienestar antes que nada—, manifestó tranquilo—. Por favor déjeme llevarle de regreso—; se acercó lo suficiente para tomarle en sus brazos.

—¡No me toques! —Gritó Ciel mientras trataba de empujar al azabache, odiaba depender todo el tiempo de su mayordomo —no quiero que me toques—, quiso darle otra bofetada solo que esta vez fue detenido.

Sebastián estaba asombrado, usualmente Ciel le hubiese pedido que lo sacara de ahí pero ahora no quería su ayuda. Tomó la mano de su mano con rudeza para impedir que le golpeara de nueva cuenta.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero que me toques! —Forcejeó e incluso pataleó como un crío para alejar al mayordomo, quien a su vez ya se estaba fastidiando.

Sebastián solía ser muy paciente y prueba de ello era que cada día tenía que soportar las torpezas del trío de idiotas que habitaban en la mansión, sin embargo odiaba cuando su amo se comportaba como un malcriado con él.

Fastidiado por la escena que protagonizaba el menor, decidió ponerle punto final. Ciel gritaba una y otra vez que no lo tocara y que se alejara, el azabache le sostuvo con rudeza abrazándolo contra sí, no obstante, no dejaba de gritar provocando que comenzara a ahogarse rápidamente a causa del humo, si permanecía así pronto tendría un ataque de asma.

"Esa rabieta sin duda iba más allá", pensó Sebastián.

El fuego ya había consumido casi en su totalidad el lugar en donde se encontraban, la humadera se hacía cada vez más espeso cubriendo la mazmorra. — ¡Suéltame! —gritaba Ciel una y otra vez, tragando grandes bocanadas de gas en cada exhalación que hacía, no faltaba mucho para que terminara asfixiado.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control para el mayordomo quien no vio otra alternativa más que…

Ciel abrió sus ocelos a más no poder ya que fue callado de la manera más ostentosa posible.

Sebastián le estaba besando.

Y él a su vez: no quería, no podía escapar de ello. El ósculo no duró mucho pero tampoco lo contrario y cuando el mayor se alejó solo quedó en silencio.

El estruendo de una fuerte explosión proveniente del lado oeste hizo que la edificación comenzara a colapsar, Sebastián miró a Ciel y asintió, le tomó en sus brazos y se alejó de ahí. Una vez fuera, observaron a lo lejos como todo el lugar se desplomaba, la misión al final de cuentas podría decirse que fue un éxito.

Una vez que llegaron a donde se encontraba el carruaje, Ciel lo abordó sin decir palabra alguna y Sebastián no dijo nada también, fue a montar la parte de enfrente para dirigirse nuevamente a la mansión de la ciudad.

El menor miraba por la ventana aunque estaba distante, justo después vino a su mente el ósculo que le robó Sebastián y no pudo evitarlo; se sonrojó. Sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado para deshacerse de esa imagen. Ahora se sentía más confundido que nunca ya que su mente trataba de explicar lo que en su pecho sentía.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, ambos actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado, Ciel se dirigió a su habitación seguido por Sebastián. Ya dentro de ésta el joven conde se recostó sobre la cama dándole la espalda al azabache.

—Prepararé el baño con esencias especiales para que le ayude a calmar sus heridas—, mencionó Sebastián mientras se dirigía a la bañera.

—Haz lo que quieras—. Dijo el menor sin mirarlo y solo escuchando como éste se alejaba de ahí. Se llevó su mano directo a sus labios y volvió a recordar el beso con el que fue acallado, nuevamente se sonrojó. El solo recordar le hacía sentir «algo» que no podía describir con palabras. No es que no supiera que es lo que sentía, la realidad era que no quería admitir que le había tomado afecto al demonio.

Odiaba tanto tener ese sentir, no solo porque le distraía de su objetivo principal, la cual era su venganza, sino porque sabe que jamás será correspondido. Su pecho se siente opresado, no obstante debía mantener la cabeza fría y aún debía preguntarle, tenía que saber la razón por la cual Sebastián le había besado.

Porque para empezar, él era su contratista. Sebastián no podía hacer eso ¿o sí? Además pudo haberle callado de otra manera, tal vez con un golpe u otra cosa no con un beso.

— ¡Aaaah! —Se rascó la cabeza con desespero tratando de alejar todo lo que conlleva ese ósculo.

—Bochan, su baño está listo—, mencionó con sutileza el mayordomo que permanecía parado detrás de él.

Ciel dio un brinco al escuchar las palabras del mayor, no lo sintió llegar, así que lo tomó por sorpresa, una vez que se volteó le miró a la cara con el ceño fruncido. Se puso en pie y emprendió su camino hacia la regadera pasando de largo al azabache.

Éste le siguió de cerca, una vez dentro, le ocurrió algo que nunca antes le sucedió; estaba nervioso y esperaba no hacerse notar. El mayordomo comenzó a desvestirlo como lo hacía habitualmente.

Ciel estaba atento a cada uno de los movimientos que hacía Sebastián, de pronto sus miradas se encontraron. El menor quería desviarse pero con eso daría a entender que se sentía avergonzado o intimidado al mayor y era justo lo que no quería que pensara.

Ambos permanecían de frente sin mencionar palabra alguna, Ciel ya no sabía que hacer o pensar Sebastián le ponía realmente nervioso, es por eso que lo odiaba, pero sobretodo, saberse exánime frente al mayor. De pronto Sebastián acortó la distancia quedando escasos centímetros de él.

"¿Qué es lo que hará? ¿Me besará nuevamente?" Maquinaba la mente de Ciel, cerró sus ojos para esperar lo que vendría. Sin embargo rápidamente los abrió al darse cuenta que Sebastián se alejaba.

—Tenía esto sobre su cabeza—. Mencionó el mayordomo con una sonrisa en el rostro y mostrándole una pequeña basura que tenía enredada en el cabello.

Ciel frunció el ceño, se sentía estúpido por pensar que Sebastián le besaría nuevamente, quería reclamarle y gritarle infinidad de cosas pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca, es como si el efecto del beso aun estuviese presente.

—Termina lo que estabas haciendo que ya me quiero bañar—, ordenó secamente.

El mayordomo asintió y prosiguió con lo que estaba, una vez que terminó Ciel se metió rápidamente a la bañera, el agua estaba ligeramente caliente y le provocaba sensaciones que anteriormente no había prestado atención tal vez.

Sebastián comenzó a lavar su cuerpo por detrás, Ciel se giró para encararlo— ¿quieres decirme por qué hiciste…? ¿Por qué me besaste? —inquirió el menor, sus nervios al final lo traicionaron y no pudo formular bien la pregunta.

El mayordomo sonrió al notar el nerviosismo que invadía a su joven señor —no había otra manera de callarle—, mencionó con escarnio.

— ¡Mientes! —Gritó entretanto apuñaba su mano y golpeaba el agua provocando que salpicara fuera de la bañera, mojando el transcurso al mayor —pudiste haberme golpeado para que me callara—, expresó acechando aquellas orbes escarlatas.

Sebastián tampoco desvió su mirada, pero si suspiró cansino—. No me malinterprete, es cierto que yo pude haberle golpeado pero su cuerpo ya tenía muchas heridas así que rápidamente descarté esa opción, y no teniendo otra alternativa ya que usted no dejaba de forcejear; me tomé la libertad de callarlo a mi manera aunque después recapacité pero ya era muy tarde.

Ciel le miró con incertidumbre — ¿recapacitar? ¿Sobre qué? —No comprende que trataba de decir el azabache.

Sebastián puso su mano izquierda a la altura de su pecho y se inclinó un poco —me refiero a que robé su primer beso, le pido una disculpa por ello—, mencionó.

El menor frunció el ceño —bastardo—, y se alejó del mayor —que sea última vez que vuelvas a hacerme eso, es una orden.

El mayordomo que permanecía en igual posición respondió con un deje de molestia. — ¡Yes, my lord! —

En los días posteriores Ciel trataba de mantener lo más alejado posible a Sebastián, le encargaba más tareas de lo habitual, sin embargo al final todo resultaba imposible ya que este siempre permanecía ahí, junto a él.

Desde que el mayor le besó se sentía más «podrido» por dentro, era seguro que solo su alma es lo único que le importa de él a Sebastián lo que conlleva a que se sienta vacuo, no solo era eso, también la soledad hacía estragos en su persona, aun esperaba llevar a cabo su venganza pero su falta de ganas de vivir hacía que se olvidara de ello por momentos.

Estaba muy confundido, sobre todo entre lo que quería y lo que sentía. Sebastián lograba desorientarlo una y otra vez, cuanto lo odiaba; detestaba el hecho de negar lo que sentía, por no tener que ponerle nombre a aquello y como no, si apenas tenía trece años, esa conmiseración aún no debería existir en él.

Se maldecía de mil maneras por tener que admitir que tal vez tenga sentimientos hacia su mayordomo demonio.

Pasó algún tiempo, Ciel se encontraba como de costumbre en su estudio, yacía recargado sobre el respaldo del escritorio dormitando ya que por andar pensando en «cosas» innecesarias tenía bastante trabajo acumulado así que de tanto laborar cayó profundamente dormido.

De nueva cuenta vino a su mente ese ósculo que compartió con el azabache — ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué sigo pensando en eso?! —gritó medio dormido colocando ambas manos sobre su cabeza atrapando sus mechones de cabello.

— ¿Pensar en qué? —preguntó Sebastián con cierta incertidumbre, yacía de pie frente al menor.

Ciel abrió sus luceros intrincado, — ¿Qué haces Sebastián? —le espetó en la cara. Al percatarse que el mayor permanecía muy cerca de él, casi brinca de su silla, lo empujó para que se apartara.

—Por favor disculpe si lo asusté— mencionó el azabache mientras trataba de poner su mano sobre la cabeza del niño pero esta fue apartada rápidamente.

— ¡No me toques! —espetó con furia, justo después se paró para emprender su marcha hacia la puerta no sin que antes fuese detenido de lograr su cometido.

—Ya basta— manifestó el mayordomo, los constantes arranque de ira que tenía su joven amo lo llevaron al límite—, no pienso tolerar uno más de sus caprichos— Ciel realmente le hizo enojar, trató de ser paciente pero el menor llevaba un tiempo comportándose engreído.

El joven conde sintió hervir la sangre, a Sebastián era el último a quien le permitiría hablarle así — ¡suéltame idiota! —Comenzó a forcejear.

Sebastián estaba a punto de perder los estribos, si bien el contrato le impedía matarlo[U3] , al menos podía causarle cierto grado de dolor sin embargo en su interior no quería hacerle daño. Tomó ambas muñecas y lo atrajo hacia él —ahora mismo va a decirme que tiene en contra mía—, lo recostó sobre el escritorio debido a que Ciel no dejaba de pelear y patalear, una vez que lo inmovilizó le miró con sus ojos demoníacos intimidándolo para que se dejara de cosas.

Ciel estaba atrapado, Sebastián le sostenía fuertemente y su mirada le decía que se calmara o probablemente terminaría muerto.

— ¿Y bien? —le soltó ligeramente para que pudiese hablar.

El menor estaba avergonzado por la posición y la cercanía del mayor, lo peor del caso es que en realidad este no tenía culpa alguna de lo que le sucedía, que debía decirle, no tenía otra opción que mentir, por suerte era muy bueno en ello.

—Tú sabes bien que no soporto que me toquen—, esperaba convencerlo para que se alejara.

—Miente—, no le creyó ni una sola de sus palabras —dígame que es lo que realmente le molesta y sea sincero.

—Bastardo, no tengo porque darte explicaciones—, respondió rápidamente y de nueva cuenta trató de forcejear, Sebastián como aligeró el agarre el menor pudo zafarse.

Sin duda Ciel pagaría caro cada una de sus rabietas en su momento, preso de la ira, optó por alejarse. Sin mediar palabra, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pasando de lado del niño sin inmutarse a verle porque estaba seguro que terminaría haciéndole daño.

Iba ensimismado es sus propias cavilaciones cuando fue interrumpido en su andar.

Ciel avizora con una mezcla entre tristeza y angustia como se marchaba su mayordomo, odiaba admitirlo pero se equivocó, se desquitó con Sebastián quien no tenía culpa de lo que sucedía en sus adentros; sintió un nudo en la garganta debido a que tenía deseos de llorar. El gran Ciel Phantomhive sentía la enorme necesidad de plañir, sin embargo no se lo permitiría ya que su orgullo era más fuerte que cualquier acto de debilidad.

Al menos eso pensaba él.

Tragó seco ahogando con ello el gran nudo que ahorcaba su garganta, provocando con ello que un sollozo escapara de sus labios. Después de dicha acción; lo que vino fue completamente inesperado.

Sebastián le abrazó por detrás, y en medio de toda aquella confusión; el simplemente se dejó hacer sin decir nada.

—Bochan—, articuló el mayor entretanto giraba al conde para atisbar de frente, colocó con delicadeza una mano sobre el mentón —por favor dígame que le atormenta.

El menor estaba muy desorientado por la cercanía en la cual se encontraban, la cambiante actitud de Sebastián le tenía así, y solo para empeorar las cosas, no sabría cómo decirle lo que le inquieta debido a que ni siquiera él está seguro de lo que sucede.

—Solo olvídalo—, mencionó Ciel tratando de sonar frío pero sin romper el abrazo pero si quitando la mano del mayor de su mentón.

Ahora el aturdido era Sebastián, seguía sin entender las reacciones repentinas que tomaba Ciel, en todo el tiempo que lleva de inmortal ha logrado comprender las actitudes humanas. No obstante el menor solía ser siempre impredecible; acción que en el fondo no podía negar que le gustaba.

Liberó al conde del abrazo y le dio espacio para evitar malinterpretaciones—, por favor disculpe mi atrevimiento, no volverá a ocurrir—, mencionó en medio de una reverencia, tenía curiosidad de saber a qué se debía aquel sollozo pero eso era algo que seguramente Ciel no querría hablar con él, no teniendo otra opción se dispuso a marcharse nuevamente.

—Estoy pudriéndome—, dijo Ciel, deteniendo el andar del mayor.

Sebastián se giró —no entiendo—, manifestó un poco desorientado.

—Mi ser se pudre al tener cierta clase de sentimentalismo, no puedo explicarlo, solo sé que estoy podrido—, declaraba con un leve rubor sobre sus blancas mejillas.

— ¿Podrido? No comprendo joven amo—, manifestó rápidamente, le desconcertaba que el menor se sienta de esa manera por haber hecho un contrato con él, porque contrario a como se expresa Ciel, Sebastián da por hecho que es una de las más puras que ha conocido.

—En mi interior se albergan sentimientos que me hacen sentir putrefacto —frunce el ceño y clava la mirada en el culpable de todos sus males —y que desgraciadamente ya no puedo ignorar.

Las orbes escarlatas se abrieron de par en par, honestamente no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras del menor, creyó haber estado escuchando mal, porque si bien lo creía, Ciel declaró; estar enamorado de alguien.

La decepción en su rostro no se hiso esperar, nunca pensó que el gran conde cayera en las garras del amor, aunque si lo meditaba bien, no era el hecho de que el Ciel tuviese sentimientos, era un ser humano al fin de cuentas, lo que realmente le molestaba es que alguien más llamase su atención y que no se percatara de cuándo pasó.

No era fácil reconocer aquello ya que tendría que confesar que él también tenía cierta clase de conmiseración en su interior y era precisamente a causa de Ciel que él percibía ciertas sensaciones.

No obstante se juró y perjuró que jamás se lo haría saber. De hacerlo, estaría violando una regla importante de las cláusulas del contrato, además no era de los que se involucraba con sus contratistas porque creía que solo causaban problemas a la hora de cobrar su recompensa.

Atisbó a Ciel quien ocultó el rostro bajo su flequillo tan pronto terminó de hablar, sus mejillas estaban coloreadas de carmín mostrando una imagen tierna y encantadora. Sin embargo no habló más.

Entonces lo supo, Ciel se sentía podrido al albergar sentimientos hacia él, un demonio que nunca ha conocido el amor, el asombro del mayordomo seguía latente, el menor lograba descolocarlo como nunca antes nadie lo hizo en su inmortal vida.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en los labios de Sebastián ya que sabía que Ciel nunca admitiría abiertamente que lo amaba, tampoco es que él esperase a escucharlo, no lo necesitaba ya que sus gestos hablaban por él. No había necesidad de decir algo más, se acercó de nueva cuenta al menor y le volvió a abrazar.

—Sebastián yo…— le miró a los ojos, —yo no tengo idea de estas cosas ni tampoco sobre qué hacer en una situación así—, apenas podía hablar ya que los nervios le traicionaban —yo solo sé que no puedo estar alejado de ti—, finalizó, aún permanecía cabizbajo debido a la vergüenza.

—Yo tampoco tengo idea de que hacer ya que mi naturaleza no me permite tener este tipo de sensaciones, sin embargo quiero aprender, por favor deje que aprendamos juntos—, justo después lo abrazó esperando que el niño también le correspondiera. Rompiendo con ello su regla más importante.

No enamorarse de sus contratistas. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Ciel concernió el abrazo. Levantó un poco la mirada y se encontró con el par de rubíes que le miraban con un toque de ternura estuvieron así durante unos instantes hasta que finalmente sus labios se unieron haciéndolos a ambos estremecer.

Ese día dieron inicio a su "extraña" relación, esto era porque la pareja se conformaba de un demonio de alto rango y un niño humano de apenas trece años.

...

Los días posteriores se les veía actuando normal, ninguno mostraba afecto salvo algunas ocasiones en las cuales Sebastián le robaba un pequeño ósculo en la frente a Ciel, este principalmente era de buenas noches.

Ambos eran hombres, Sebastián un demonio vestido de hombre, así que es por ello que no mostraba mucho apego al menor quien en realidad tampoco necesitaba que le mimaran a cada rato, estaban bien así; así eran "felices".

Sin embargo también había ocasiones en la que sentían la necesidad de demostrar interés por el contrario, no obstante, no sobrepasaban los límites.

Pronto cumplirían tres meses de haberse convertido en pareja, para ese entonces su relación no había cambiado en nada, Ciel tenía más trabajo de lo habitual debido a que se acercaban las fiestas navideñas y también con ello; su cumpleaños pero como siempre, el menor nunca espera nada.

Sin embargo Sebastián planeaba algo especial para Ciel, quien a su vez, en una de las visitas a Londres adquirió un presente para el mayordomo y esperaba el momento perfecto para entregarlo.

La verdad era que; aunque ninguno lo admitiera abiertamente, querían simplemente darse un poco más de afecto.

Sebastián comenzó a leer libros relacionados con citas, más bien, que hacer en ellas ya que nunca tuvo la necesidad de hacer algo como eso, sin duda deseaba que esa noche fuese especial.

Ciel por su parte pensaba una y otra vez en cómo darle el obsequio a Sebastián, este lo obtuvo casi desde que iniciaron su relación, siempre había un impedimento, cuando no se encontraban en una misión para la reina, los interrumpían el trío de sirvientes, así que el tiempo siguió su curso.

Su cumpleaños estaba cerca así que tendría que hacerlo un día antes, ya estaba decidido, Ciel le daría el valioso objeto a su mayordomo, la noche antes de su cumpleaños.

No sabía cómo, pero haría algo especial para Sebastián.

Así que sin saberlo, cada uno y en secreto planeaban su momento especial.

BE HERE

...

Pasaron unos cuantos días hasta que la fecha finalmente llegó, no obstante Sebastián no se encontraba muy feliz porque Ciel le ordenó que embelleciera el invernadero para recibir a su prometida.

Esto no era más que una vil mentira del menor ya que todo lo tenía planeado, la decoración la pidió a su gusto y no como acostumbra Elizabeth porque no celebraría su víspera de cumpleaños con ella sino con quien deseaba estar, en este caso; con Sebastián.

Todos sus planes se fueron por la borda al imponerse los planes del menor, quería que esa noche fuese especial para el chico que lo perdió todo en la misma noche de años atrás, sin embargo opto por resignarse ya que Ciel le mencionó que la joven de ojos esmeraldas pasaría la noche en la mansión, lo cual era otra de sus mentiras.

El día llegó y este transcurría de manera normal a excepción de los lloriqueos, quejas y explosiones debido a que mandó a los sirvientes a cuidar la mansión de la ciudad por órdenes de Ciel, mientras Soma y su mayordomo Agni ayudaban a sus lugareños a encontrar un lugar donde vivir.

El menor se encontraba en su estudio, seguía teniendo montones de trabajo acumulado así pasó gran parte. Cansado de tanto leer y firmar optó por recargarse sobre el respaldo de su enorme silla, divisó por el rabillo del ojo un cajón que se encontraba a su costado derecho, tomo la perilla y lo jaló para abrirlo.

Encima de folders y hojas se hallaba una pequeña caja en color azul decorada con un moño rojo, los colores representaban sus ocelos, dentro de ello estaba el regalo especial que tanto trabajo le costó conseguir.

Se escucharon leves toques en la puerta.

Dio un brinco que hace que por poco caiga de su silla, escondió rápidamente la cajita y tomó su típica pose fingiendo leer uno de los tantos documentos para firmar —adelante—, dijo.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al azabache quien hacía una ligera reverencia

Sebastián se introdujo a la habitación—. Buenas noches, bochan, vengo a informar que la cena pronto estará lista, sin embargo la señorita Elizabeth aún no ha hecho su arribo a la mansión.

Ciel abrió grande sus luceros, sino inventaba algo se le caería su teatro—. Ella mencionó que estaría aquí para la hora—, esperaba que le creyera.

Sebastián suspiró cansado —entiendo —asiente—, en su habitación yace el traje que pidió para la ocasión, en un momento más estaré con usted para ayudarle a vestir así que espere allí por favor—, le dice entretanto le ofrece la mano para incitar al menor a que deje lo que está haciendo y se dirija a su alcoba.

Ciel asiente y momento después emprende su marcha no sin antes dirigirse al mayor—, tú también debes vestirte.

— ¿Vestirme? ¿Por qué? —Interpeló con duda, no comprende a que se refiere Ciel.

El joven conde trago saliva, si el mayordomo creía en su mentira, ambos tendrían el momento perfecto—. Elizabeth pidió que nos acompañaras esta noche ya que piensa que tú también debes celebrar mi cumpleaños y antes de que repliques te diré que esta es una orden que no puedes desobedecer.

Ese fue el acabose para Sebastián quien solo reflejaba odio en su rostro, pero como desobedecer una orden directa, completamente resignado, se inclina y hace una reverencia ante Ciel—, yes, my lord.

El pecho del demonio albergaba varias sensaciones, tales como la decepción, la ira pero sobretodo, tristeza.

Dolía, no podía evitarlo, era la primera vez que tenía esa clase de sentimientos, también se sentía traicionado. Sabiendo Ciel que ambos tenían una relación le obligaba a compartir con su prometida, no existía la más mínima duda del porque el menor decía que estaba podrido.

Es la primera vez que un ser humano lo engaña de tal manera. No obstante, las cosas no eran como Sebastián pensaba y pronto se daría cuenta de ello.

Ciel yacía en su alcoba, dirigió una mirada al traje que se encontraba tendido sobre su recamara, había insistido que esa noche fuese especial así que solicitó los servicios de Nina para que confeccionara un traje para él y uno más a escondidas para Sebastián.

El menor se dirigió hacia su armario mientras Sebastián lo seguía con la mirada, removió algunas de sus prendas buscando entre ellas el conjunto que mandó a hacer para la ocasión.

¡Bingo! Lo encontró intacto, dio media vuelta y entregó el traje en sus manos—, quiero que uses esto el día de hoy, si no te queda puedes ajustarlo ya que eso no es problema para ti, lo mandé hacer escondidas porque de lo contrario te habrías negado.

Sebastián ahora si estaba enojado, Ciel no solo le estaba obligando a cenar con su prometida, sino que además le mandó a hacer conjunto acorde al menor. Iba a reclamar cuando el conde se aferra con fuerza a él.

—Por favor te ruego que lo uses, de verdad te prometo que te recompensaré luego—, menciona Ciel con el tono de su quebrándose, suponía como se sentía Sebastián en esos momentos.

¡Por todos los demonios habidos y por haber! Por más que lo deseara, no podía negarse a la petición del menor.

¿Cuándo fue que cambió tanto? Si hubiese conocido a Ciel un par de siglos atrás juraba que le habría valido el contrato y hubiese devorado su alma en ese instante, sin embargo ahora estaba siendo totalmente sometido y no hacía nada para evitarlo.

Resignado por completo, asintió y prosiguió a vestir a Ciel lo más rápido posible, estaba tan decepcionado que no quería ni verle.

Y todavía, debía soportar las niñerías de la odiosa de su prometida.

Se marchó en completo silencio, terminó de preparar todo y se vistió, miró al espejo, sus ropas hacían juego con la de Ciel y estaba casi seguro que también con las de la chiquilla.

Volvió a suspirar, honestamente, se sentía cansado, es la primera vez que sus planes se truncan, ya tenía todo planeado para esta y su joven amo se lo echó a perder.

Ahora solo deseaba que la velada acabara pronto para poder retirarse de ahí. Volvió su mirada al espejo y al fondo logró divisar una pequeña caja envuelta con papel regalo.

Él también compró un presente para Ciel y quería dárselo esa noche.

¡Bendita decepción! Para la otra sabía que no debe esforzarse por Ciel.

Un rato después, Ciel ya se encontraba vestido he iba en camino hacia el invernadero, no volvió a mirar Sebastián desde que le dejó solo, sabía de antemano que el demonio está enojado pero ya no había nada que hacer, el plan estaba en marcha, estaba por bajar los escalones principales cuando recordó que no tenía el presente que compró, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su estudio, una vez que lo tomó salió a toda prisa.

Iba a paso rápido, cuando llegó a los escalones no alcanzó a detenerse provocando que resbalara y por ende, cayera. Cerró sus ocelos mientras esperaba a precipitarse hacia el suelo pero eso no sucedió ya que los firmes brazos de su mayordomo le sostuvieron contra su cuerpo.

—Como siempre, usted es muy descuidado—, el dulce aliento de Sebastián le sopló en el oído, provocando con ello que se sonrojara.

Sebastián no pudo evitar sonreír—. La señorita Elizabeth aún no arriba. ¿Es seguro que vendrá? —La sonrisa que antes mostró desapareció de su rostro.

—Ella seguro está por llegar—. Mencionó entretanto asentía. Echó un vistazo al mayordomo y se sonrojó de nueva cuenta, Sebastián lucía demasiado bien con el traje que le obsequió.

Por otro lado, el de ojos escarlatas, al advertir la tardanza de la chiquilla, deseó que en realidad no hiciera acto de presencia, pero como sabía de quien se trataba descartó rápidamente ese anhelo.

Un momento más tarde, Sebastián abrió la puerta del lugar, dejando anonadado a Ciel y no era para menos si el mayordomo puso todo su esfuerzo en decorarlo para dos aunque no lo supiese.

La luz era tenue y al centro una mesa sobre el cual yacían candeleros con velas encendidas, la cena estaba servida sobre una charola, también había una botella de vino y dos copas. Todo el ambiente daba un aire de relajación pero lo más sorprendente era que estaban dos juegos de platos y cubiertos, en lugar de tres como había ordenado Ciel, anticipó que Sebastián solo pondría un par cubiertos debido a su falta de apetito,

Ciel sabía bien que Sebastián no probaba alimento alguno, es por eso que su atención se dirigió hacia ese detalle.

—Por favor acompáñeme—, le indica para que lo siga.

El menor se encamina, una vez que llegan, Sebastián le ayuda a sentarse. Es hora de dejar de fingir.

El mayordomo tomó una tetera—, desea probar el té mientras espera a la señorita Elizabeth.

Ciel dibuja una sonrisa que Sebastián no sabe cómo interpretar.

—En realidad no tengo que esperar—. Dice con mofa.

Sebastián a su vez, enarcó una ceja—, no comprendo joven amo.

—Te mentí—, escudriña a las orbes del contrario—, yo mandé hacer esto para nosotros[U4] —, las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de carmín.

Sebastián tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, medita la situación y entonces comprende que Ciel mandó a hacer todo aquello para él y no para la joven de ojos esmeralda.

Suspira cansino—, es usted cruel joven amo—. Todo ese tiempo se sintió decepcionado de Ciel y ahora, su demoníaco ser experimentaba por primera vez un sentimiento parecido a la felicidad—, mire que ordenarme hacer todo esto y encima ocultarlo, si me lo habría dicho hubiese puesto más entusiasmo en la decoración pero como siempre usted logra sorprenderme.

—Lamento haberlo ocultado, pero por única vez quería ser yo quien te sorprendiera, en fin. ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme esta noche? —La pregunta no sonó como una orden porque no lo era, Ciel quería disfrutar de la compañía de Sebastián sin restricción alguna.

El mayordomo asintió, sabía que Ciel no le estaba ordenando nada sin embargo se daría el placer de seguirle el juego esta vez.

El joven conde mira con curiosidad como Sebastián se toma la molestia de sentarse a su lado, sus adentros también están experimentando felicidad, solo por esa noche no existían títulos ni clases, solo son Sebastián Michaelis y Ciel Phantomhive.

—Aunque no puedo disfrutar de la comida, espero que no le moleste que le acompañe a cenar —dice Sebastián con una sonrisa en rostro.

Ciel por su parte, se volvió a sonrojar—, no… no importa —dice con un notable rubor—, con tu compañía me basta.

Sebastián sonrió—. Bien, entonces le mostraré lo que he preparado—, levanta la charola—. Esta noche le serviré un salmón escalfado, acompañado con una ensalada de verduras, para beber conseguí esta botella de vino del año de mil ochocientos setentaicinco, que es su año de nacimiento, y por último de postre, su favorito, pastel de chocolate con trozos de fresa en el centro y la parte exterior—, se dispone a servirle.

El menor estaba atento a lo que decía y hacía Sebastián—, ¿tú comerás también? —no evitaría quedarse con la duda.

Sebastián lo miró—, para nosotros la comida humana no tiene sabor, pero de igual manera puedo acompañarle, claro está, si así lo desea.

Ciel atisbó a Sebastián durante un instante hasta que recordó el presente que le compró días atrás, comenzó a buscarse entre sus ropas hasta que finalmente lo encontró y se lo entregó, tenía su brazo estirado, no podía estar más avergonzado.

El mayordomo miró intrigado, al igual que Ciel, comprendió de que se todo se trató para darle el presente. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras tomaba con su mano la pequeña caja que le daba su amo—. Gracias —respondió y procedió a abrirlo.

Dentro había un reloj de bolsillo labrado con oro blanco, al frente tenía las iniciales S&C. Ciel lo mandó a hacer en una joyería a escondidas de Sebastián.

Sebastián miró bien la joya, no podía negar que Ciel tiene buen gusto, aunque lo que más le gustó fueron las iniciales grabadas—, gracias —le respondió mientras le robaba un ósculo en los labios.

—De nada —respondió con un leve rubor. Estaba feliz dentro de sí, aunque eso significaba admitir que su ser se pudría.

La cena transcurrió sin complicaciones, fue agradable el solo hecho de estar en compañía de Sebastián nunca creyó que algo así le fuese a ocurrir, el demonio era amable y atento.

Solo hablaban de vez en cuando porque Sebastián quería que Ciel disfrutase de la comida. Un roce y una que otra mirada furtiva era lo que sin duda abundaban en aquel improvisado comedor.

Después de haber terminado, Sebastián guío a Ciel hasta otro espacio dentro del invernadero, éste también fue decorado para la ocasión. El mayordomo tocó una melodía en un gramófono y después invitó al menor a que le acompañase.

Ciel dio un paso atrás por inercia—. Sabes bien que no bailo—, pero por alguna razón deseaba hacerlo, tal vez el ambiente tenía algo, que más daba si estaban solos nadie aparte de ellos se enteraría.

Dirigió su mirar a Sebastián, este seguía esperando—. Descuide, yo lo guío[U5] —, esta vez no hubo burla, quizás eso fue lo que le animó a hacerlo.

Sebastián le atrajo hacia él y comenzaron a bailar. El aroma de su mayordomo lo embriagaba en cierta manera, un olor tenue pero muy cautivador es lo aspiraba Ciel.

Por su lado, Sebastián se sentía intranquilo, y principalmente se debía al hecho de que, desde que empezó a querer a Ciel no solo por su alma en cierto modo le molestaba pero más que todo, lo deseaba.

Se supone que los demonios no hacen cosas como éstas, Ciel lo había confundido y no sabía que hacer al respecto excepto dos cosas: tomar su alma y entretanto eso suceda probar de él.

Seguían al compás de la música, Ciel con dificultad acompañaba sus pasos, sin embargo por primera vez eso no le causaba gracia, solo le parecía agradable.

Le atrajo un poco más, Ciel aprovechó esa oportunidad para ocultar su vergüenza, no obstante, el mayordomo sentía el nerviosismo y las fuertes palpitaciones del menor, eso le gustaba.

Finalmente la melodía acabó, Ciel aún se ocultaba pero no fue por mucho ya que Sebastián le tomó del mentón e hizo que lo mirara—, feliz aniversario, bochan—. Justo después le besó.

Ciel correspondió enseguida, su corazón latía demasiado rápido, lo que siguió después, fue que Sebastián le tomó en sus brazos y le volvió a besar mientras se dirigían a la habitación del menor.

El mayordomo en todo momento fue gentil, le colocó sobre la cama, Ciel sabía lo que vendría después pero no le asustaba, aunque sus nervios dijeran lo contrario.

—Bochan, permítame ser uno con usted esta noche—. Sebastián tan directo como siempre, aunque tampoco se iba a negar, esa noche las palabras estaban de más así que solo asintió.

Sebastián tomó sus belfos y los besó lentamente, Ciel creyó que lo estaba tratando con demasiada fragilidad, pero no podía negar que le gustaba.

Lo abrazó. Era grande la necesidad de sentirse amado.

El mayordomo profundizó el ósculo y comenzó a tocarle el rostro, fue deslizando su mano hacia abajo, aunque grande era su anhelo de hacerlo suyo; iría despacio. Quería deleitarse del cuerpo de su joven señor.

Rompió el ósculo para postrarse de rodillas sobre la cama, Ciel lo miró confundido, no obstante Sebastián le invitaba a hacer lo mismo una vez que se deshizo de sus molestos guantes dejando ver la marca que ambos compartían, asintió, tomó su mano sin evitar estremecerse, el tacto era suave y el menor seguía con la firme idea de que Sebastián lo trataba como lo más frágil del mundo. Eso lo comenzó a frustrar en cierta manera porque sentía que el demonio estaba sobreactuando.

—No seas tan delicado que no me voy a romper[U6] —, era mejor que se dejara de cosas.

Sebastián soltó una risilla—, mi joven amo, siempre tan impaciente—, se acercó para besarle, solo que esta vez con más pasión, abriéndose paso entre sus labios para tomar su lengua, Ciel abrió sus ocelos sorprendido, su mayordomo cambió de personalidad de un momento a otro.

Le empezó a despojar una a una cada prenda que vestía Ciel. Conforme lo desvestía más crecía la ansiedad por tocarlo.

El cuerpo de Ciel no solo era bello, le parecía perfecto.

Ciel también tuvo la ansiedad de palpar la firmeza de cuerpo de Sebastián, incluso en alguna ocasión tuvo sueños al respecto, con la manos temblorosas se deshizo de la molesta corbata, el mayordomo le sorprendió impulsividad del conde. Ambos deseaban sentir al contrario. Le siguió el frac y el chaleco mientras era besado entre el cuello y el hombro.

Estaban semidesnudos, Ciel se dio unos segundos para admirar la belleza de su mayordomo, pronto lo estaba tocando, Sebastián emitió una risilla mientras percibía el tacto suave del menor.

Estaba nervioso y sus fuertes palpitaciones lo delataban pero honestamente eso no le importaba, se abrazó hacia el mayor entretanto se daba la oportunidad de disfrutar del contacto, el cuerpo de Sebastián era frío y eso le agradó.

El demonio no pudo más, acomodó a su contratista entre las piernas y lo recostó de nueva cuenta, un ósculo que le dejó escapar más de un suspiro fue el detonante para que Ciel ya no pudiese dar marcha atrás.

Atacó su cuello y su hombro, mordió sus clavículas y después trazó un camino hasta llegar a una de sus tetillas. Ciel dejó un fuerte suspiro entretanto se retorcía incontrolablemente.

Jugó con sus botones durante un corto periodo mientras apegaba un poco más su cadera hacia el menor, lo sintió, su joven amo estaba excitado y eso le gustaba; ya era momento de seguir con el siguiente paso.

Se separó un momento, primero se fue la ropa de él seguido por la de Ciel.

El menor se llevó sus manos al frente por pudor, Sebastián tomó una de ellas y comenzó lamerla, poco a poco su mente se desconectaba de su cuerpo. El mayordomo no dejaría escapar nada, soltó la mano para tomar el pie, primero olisqueó, Ciel siempre olía bien.

Siguió su recorrido hasta llegar a la entrepierna y después prosiguió con la otra pierna, el menor aun cubría su hombría, no obstante, Sebastián no tardó mucho en dejarlo al descubierto.

Sus manos apresadas sobre su cabeza y el rostro cerca de su miembro causaron que se alarmara un poco. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo y no podía respirar a un ritmo normal.

Sebastián no pierde tiempo, siempre quiso probar la esencia de su joven amo.

Siempre quiso tomar su inocencia.

Probó un poco, Ciel se arqueó de manera inmediata mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte jadeo.

Sebastián no estaba equivocado, no solo su alma era deliciosa, también su cuerpo. Lo degustó por completo entretanto su amo no dejaba de jadear, eso lo excitó aún más, su entrepierna comenzó a clamar atención pero como tenía sus manos ocupadas, una sosteniendo a Ciel y la otra jugando con sus tetillas, optó por apresurar sus movimientos.

Ciel ya no se pudo contener más y liberó toda su esencia en la boca de Sebastián antes de que pudiese advertirle.

Sabía a gloria, se separa para verle, Ciel respiraba rápido, tiritaba y se encontraba completamente fuera de sí, se relamió los labios, la escena le parecía demasiado excitante. Una punzada en su miembro le advirtió que debía continuar.

Abrió las piernas de Ciel nuevamente y volvió a probarlo, una vez erguido, se desplazó más abajo, succionó y lamió todo cuanto pudo hasta llegar a la parte más íntima de su ser, el menor volvió a retorcerse, los cabellos de Sebastián sobre su sexo provocaba que se excitara más.

Se separó para lamer un par de sus dedos, el menor sabía lo que venía, una ligera incomodidad se adueñó de su cuerpo, luego otra más, ahora su atención se dirigió a su pecho, Sebastián jugaba de nueva cuenta con sus botones, mordiendo, lamiendo y succionando, sintió que ya no era suficiente, quería sentir algo más y el mayordomo pareció haberle leído la mente.

Liberó su entrada y sus tetillas, Ciel atisbó a Sebastián, ya era el momento y estaba listo—. Dolerá un poco —le dijo mientras besaba sus labios. El menor asintió.

Su cuerpo había sido sometido a toda clase de tortura, estaba casi seguro que lo que Sebastián le haría no era nada comparado.

El mayor se acomodó, volvió a apresar sus muñecas y entró de una sola estocada. Ciel estuvo a punto de gritar pero fue interrumpido por los belfos de Sebastián.

Se había equivocado[U7] , dolía enormemente, se removió tratando de sacar aquello pero Sebastián lo tenía completamente sometido.

Salió y volvió a entrar, quería que se acostumbrara rápido, su hombría le punzaba, salió y entró nuevamente.

Ciel tenía sus luceros acuosos, le seguía doliendo, cuánto más tardaría en acostumbrarse.

Sebastián observó con detenimiento cada una de las expresiones de Ciel, no le gustó ver la manifestación de dolor, quería que el chiquillo lo disfrutara tanto como él. Liberó sus muñecas y atacó todo a la vez: sus labios, pezones y su miembro mientras esperaba a que se excitara de nueva cuenta.

No tardó mucho, Ciel estaba jadeando una vez más, comenzó a moverse, despacio y poco a poco incrementando el ritmo.

Una parte comenzó a disfrutar, el dolor todavía no se iba pero Sebastián lo tenía demasiado ocupado como para que pudiese pensar mucho en ello.

Las estocadas se fueron haciendo cada vez más certeras, el placer empezaba a hacerse presente, Ciel dejaba escapar suspiros entre besos.

Encontró el punto de máximo placer, lo supo al instante en el que Ciel se retorció bajo suyo, finalmente estaban a la par, atacó ese punto una y otra vez.

Liberó sus labios para escuchar sus fuertes suspiros y jadeos.

Quiso ir más profundo, liberó a Ciel para ponerse en cuclillas sobre la cama, montó a Ciel sobre sí, este volvió a jadear, lo embestía fuerte mientras atacaba su cuello y palpaba su miembro.

Llegó el fin para Ciel, derramó por segunda ocasión su esencia, esta vez sobre el vientre de ambos. El orgasmo del menor fue la gloria para Sebastián, un par de embestidas más y llegó a la cumbre él también.

Ambos jadeaban mientras permanecían abrazados, el sudor nunca antes le había molestado a Ciel, quería permanecer un momento más así.

Sebastián reconocía que nunca antes había disfrutado tanto del sexo como esta vez, Ciel ahora le pertenecía por completo y no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con nadie, ni siquiera con esa niña que se dice ser su prometida.

Su lado egoísta salió a relucir porque se percató que Ciel era mucho más importante para él de lo que creía, ese sería su eterno secreto.

No le diría a Ciel que lo amaba porque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que ambos tenían una venganza que llevar a cabo y un contrato que cumplir.

Ciel también prefirió callar, la verdad es que esperaba palabras amables pero sabía que estas no llegarían.

Con el pasar de los días la necesidad mostrarse afecto creció, sus encuentros, aunque no eran tan seguidos, eran especiales, ocultando su desdén, se entregaron cuanto pudieron ocultando las palabras que no se podían decir.

Un te amo.

Porque tanto Ciel como Sebastián estaban "podridos" por dentro, tales sentimientos no debían existir en ninguno de los dos.

* * *

Saludos!

Comencé esta historia en el 2014 y terminé los finales del año pasado, no me decidí a subirla porque no me terminaba de convencer así que espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Agradezco a mi beta **Nana19** por sus consejos pero mi cabeza quedó "empty" si mas adelante puedo, le agrego otro personaje, lo prometo!

Muchas gracias por leer


End file.
